choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Lily Ortiz
Lily, a character in the It Lives In The Woods ''book, is a student at Westchester High. She first appears in ''Chapter 1. Appearance Lily is plus-sized and has black hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She wears a beige blouse, a green cardigan with an orange fox, and a green and orange bow in her hair. Personality Lily is shown to be shy yet does her best to be friendly, as shown with her warmly greeting Britney. Unfortunately, Britney responded by making fun of her weight, which Lily is insecure of. Additionally, Lily is a smart and rational person who excels in fields with objective guidelines and worries about her art class because it doesn’t have them. She is also scared of the supernatural and chooses not to venture into the woods with your character and Noah. As of Chapter 4, Lily seems to have become more brave and outspoken, though becomes timid again when directly confronted. Lily is also a pacifist, as shown when she scolded Ava for nearly killing Jocelyn with her telekinesis. Relationships Your Character Lily and Your Character were childhood friends who rarely speak together again after a childhood incident involving some of your friends and the death of Noah's sister Jane. If you choose to ignore Britney and talk to her, her nerve score will improve, and so will your relationship with her. The same will happen if you call Britney out on her bullying. Ava Lily is scared of Ava because of the latter's fascination with the supernatural. Despite this, the two are happy with each other's company and occasionally joke with each other about the supernatural. However, there are moments of tension between them, such as in Chapter 8, when Lily scolded Ava for nearly killing Jocelyn with her telekinesis. Britney Lily tries to be nice to Britney but is bullied by her for being overweight. In Chapter 4, it is revealed that Lily and Britney used be friends and Lily has a crush on her, after Britney began to act kind towards Lily and asked her on a date. In Chapter 12, it is revealed that Britney was getting headaches only when she wasn't around Lily, and that she planned to embarrass Lily at Homecoming, but didn't go through with it because she realized how much she missed her. It is your choice to decide whether Lily gives Britney another chance or not. Shannon Shannon will be Lily's new girlfriend in Chapter 16 if the player decides to end things with Britney and if Lily survived in Chapter 15. Other Looks Young Lily.png|As a child Lily_homecoming.png|Homecoming ILITW friends death.png|All Friends Dead Trivia * In Chapter 4, it is implied Lily can telepathically communicate with crows, or possibly, all animals. * As mentioned in the beginning of the book, some characters lose nerve easier than others. So far Lily seemingly loses nerve more often than the other main characters. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:Students Category:LGBT Category:Nerds Category:Teens Category:Playable Characters